Rukia Kuchiki
|-|Pre-Timeskip Rukia= |-|Post-Timeskip Rukia= |-|Captain Rukia= Summary Rukia Kuchiki (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is the current Captain of the 13th Division. She formerly served as lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | High 6-C, higher with Bankai Name: Rukia Kuchiki Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: 150, possibly older Classification: Shinigami, Former Lieutenant of the 13th Division, Captain of the 13th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Memory Manipulation (She erased Orihime's memories of a whole night), Healing (Can heal with kido), Expert Swordsman, Pseudo-Flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (With Bakudō 1, 4, 9 and 61), Lightning Manipulation (With Hadō 4), Energy Projection and Fire Manipulation with Hadō 33 and 73, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Holy Manipulation (Zanpakutō cleanses souls so they can enter the Soul Society), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities, Absolute Zero and Durability Negation with Shikai and Bankai, Resistance to Absolute Zero and High Temperatures (Able to bathe in Kirinjo's hot spring, and without protection the water can cause the spiritual being's bodies to erode and rupture from exposure to the waters) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Lieutenant level combatant, quickly dispatched Di Roy Rinker, a Fraccion level Arrancar. Managed to defeat a Resurrección Aaroniero and Kaien Shiba) | Large Island level, higher with Bankai (Comparable to Renji, defeated As Nodt, stated by Byakuya to have gotten stronger), ignores conventional durability with Absolute Zero Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime) | Relativistic (Comparable to Renji, fought against and defeated As Nodt, himself a Captain level combatant, should be comparable to Nanao and Nemu) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ | Large Island Class,' higher' with Bankai Durability: Town level+ (Took attacks from Aaroniero, survived getting impaled from Kaien's Shikai) | Large Island level (Physical contact with Rukia in her Bankai causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is) Stamina: Superhuman, can continue fighting while sustaining injuries Range: Extended melee range with her sword, hundreds of meters when using her Zanpakutō's abilities and Kidō Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki Intelligence: Rukia has repeatedly demonstrated her keen intellect. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the Human World after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, with a detailed knowledge of Soul Society's history. Having long been considered to be on par with a Division Lieutenant, Rukia is also an expert swordswoman and Shunpo practitioner. She is especially noted for her proficiency in the use of Kido, which proved invaluable in her fight against the 9th Espada. Weaknesses: The amount of time she can use her Bankai appears severely limited, as prolonged use can potentially cause her damage, so she must thaw slowly when leaving this state, otherwise she would risk damaging herself Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. *'Sode no Shirayuki:' Sode no Shirayuki can manipulate the ice to be able to freeze her opponents in their spot, whether it's from close or long range. However, after training with the Royal Guard in the final arc, Rukia uncovers the true powers of Sode no Shirayuki which is the ability to bring her body temperature below freezing. By controlling the Reishi in her body, Rukia can slow the molecular motion in her body thus bringing her body temperature down. Her body is able to freeze whatever it touches and the blade is simply an extension of its range. On top of this, Rukia can take it to the next level and reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she could only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds. *'Some no mai, Tsukishiro:' Rukia slashes the area around her and creates an ice circle that can create a giant ice pillar that freezes whoever is trapped inside the circle. *'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren:' Rukia punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle, aims her sword at her target, and releases a giant wave of ice that engulfs the target in ice. *'San no mai, Shirafune:' Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki should her zanpakuto ever shatter in combat. *'Ice-Rope Connection:' If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. File:Sode no Shirayuki Shikai.jpg|Sode no Shirayuki File:SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.gif|Tsukishiro File:Hakuren.gif|Hakuren File:SanNoMaiShirafune.gif|Shirafune File:IceRopeConnection.gif|Ice-Rope Connection Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. *'Hakka no Togame:' Hakka no Togame increases the area of influence of Rukia's ability to reach the temperature of absolute zero. Upon release, a pillar of cold mist rises up into the air from where Rukia is and covers a wide area in her vicinity, freezing anyone that's caught in the AOE blast. File:Bankai_Hakka_no_Togame.png|Hakka no Togame File:Hakka_no_Togame.png|Hakka no Togame freezing the area Kidō: Spells casted by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of it's full potential. *'Bakudō #1: Sai:' The caster points towards the target and causes the target's hands to lock behind themselves and restrict their movements. *'Bakudō #4: Hainawa:' A crackling rope of Reishi is launched towards the target which wraps around said target to immobilize them. *'Bakudō #9: Geki:' As the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. *'Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō:' Upon pointing at their target, the caster generates 6 prongs of Reiatsu that close in on the target to immobilize them in place. It restricts all movements. *'Hadō #4: Byakurai:' High-density Reiryoku is gathered on the caster's finger tip and lightning is fired towards the pointed target. The higher the Reiryoku of the caster the greater the puncturing capabilities. *'Hadō #33: Sōkatsui:' An explosive blue flame is fired from the caster's hand. A simple Hadō; however, the power of the caster is reflected in the explosion. *'Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui:' A two handed Hadō #33 Sōkatsui with twice the effectiveness. File:Sai.gif|Sai File:Hainawa.gif|Hainawa File:Geki.gif|Geki File:Rikujōkōrō3.gif|Rikujōkōrō File:Byakurai2.gif|Byakurai File:Sōkatsui2.gif|Sōkatsui File:SōrenSōkatsui.gif|Sōren Sōkatsui Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Royal Guard Training Others Notable Victories: Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) Hitsugaya's Profile (Speed was equalized. Post-Royal Guard Rukia and Post-Timeskip Hitsugaya were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Captains Category:Schoolgirls Category:Parents Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Married Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6